1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an add-one boiler which can be removably mounted easily on the sides, top, bottom or back of a conventional radiant heating device, such as a wood-burning stove, to heat water for domestic hot water and/or hot water heating.
2. Background
The problem in the prior art is the need for an add-on boiler that can be removably mounted easily on a radiant heating device, such as a wood-burning stove, to transfer heat by conduction and radiation from the casing of such radiant heating device to the add-on boiler for domestic hot water and/or hot water heating without lowering the operating temperature of such radiant heating device below the critical 270.degree. F. temperature below which creosote forms and is deposited from the flue gases.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the problems of the prior art by providing an add-on boiler that can be removably mounted easily on the sides, top, bottom or back of a radiant heating device, such as a wood-burning stove, to transfer heat by conduction and radiation from such radiant heating device to the add-on boiler for domestic hot water and/or hot water heating purposes without lowering the operating temperature of the radiant heating device below the critical 270.degree. F. temperature at which creosote forms from the flue gases.